kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Kick
The Rider Kick (ライダーキック, Raidā Kikku) is the finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a flying side kick and is used against the monster/kaijin after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. Throughout the various Kamen Rider series, it has taken many different forms and has become somewhat less prominent among Rider attacks. Despite this, the Rider Kick remains one of the more well-known staples of the franchise. Kick Variations * Flying Side Kick (aka Flying Kick or Jump Kick) - A standard flying kick. The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and finishes with a side kick. This is the most commonly used kick for a Rider Kick. * Flying Front Kick (aka Jumping Front Kick, Bicycle Kick or Push Kick) - The Rider normally leaps forward and is facing the monster while performing multiple front kicks while one leg is tucked in a bicycle fashion. * Drop Kick - The Rider will leap into the air and then drop down onto the monster, kicking it with both feet together. This attack strikes from above than from the front. * Corkscrew Kick (aka Screw Kick, Drill Kick or Spiral Kick) - Similar to the Drop Kick, but the Rider will spin while dropping. * Axe Kick - The Rider jumps up and the kick strikes downward with the heel of the foot at the adversary. * Scissor Kick (or Leg Scissors) - The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and will finish with a scissor kick. * Roundhouse Kick - The attack where the rider attacks the foe with a forward spinning round kick. * Tornado Kick (aka Cyclone Kick, 540 Spin Kick, or Flying Inward Crescent) - A variant of a flying roundhouse kick; however, the area of impact varies (ie instep, heel, arc, etc). * Spinning Heel Kick - A kick where a Rider turns their body 360 degrees before landing the heel or the ball of the foot to the target. The Rider may also do it in mid-air. Rider Kick names Flying Side Kick *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider 1 & 2 *Rider Double Kick: Kamen Rider 1 & 2 *V3 Kick: Kamen Rider V3 *X Kick: Kamen Rider X *Amazon Kick: Kamen Ridre Amazon *Stronger Den Kick: Kamen Rider Stronger *Sky Kick: Skyrider *Super Rider Kick Variations: Kamen Rider Super-1 *ZX Kick: Kamen Rider ZX *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider BLACK *RX Kick: Kamen Rider BLACK RX - Biorider *J Kick/Rider Kick: Kamen Rider J *Growing Kick: Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form **Mighty Kick: Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form **Rising Mighty Kick: Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty Form **Ultimate Kick: Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form (PSX Game) *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form **Shining Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *Assault Kick: Another Agito *Dragon Rider Kick (Dragredder Version): Kamen Rider Ryuki *Dragon Rider Kick (Dragblacker Version): Kamen Rider Ryuga *Crimson Smash: Kamen Rider Faiz **Accel Crimson Smash: Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **Blaster Crimson Smash: Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *Gold Smash (Kiba's Versions): Kamen Rider Kaixa *Lucifer's Hammer (Inui's Version): Kamen Rider Delta *Cobalt Smash: Kamen Rider Psyga *Emperor Smash: Kamen Rider Orga *Lightning Blast: Kamen Rider Blade **Lightning Sonic: Kamen Rider Blade **Straight (Straight Tempest Crash): Kamen Rider Blade King Form *Kitoujutsu: Raigekishuu (Thunder Kick): Kamen Rider Todoroki *Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Rider Kick (Rider Kick): Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Gatack (Executed once during the finale) *Den-Rider Kick (Full Charge - Solid Attack): Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *Emperor Moon Break (Variation): Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Final Rising Blast (Variation): Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *Strike Spurt: Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form *Dimension Kick: Kamen Rider Decade **Decade Assault: Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Kuuga **Decade Dragoon: Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Ryuki **Decade Meteor: Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Kabuto **All Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Decade with All Riders *Rising Ultimate Kick: Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Flying Front Kick *ZO Kick: Kamen Rider ZO *Gold Smash (Keitaro's Versions): Kamen Rider Kaixa (X) Kamen Rider 555 Movie: Paradise Lost *Lucifer's Hammer: Kamen Rider Delta (Δ) *Rider Jump --> Rider Kick: Kamen Rider KickHopper *Boistous Kick: Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **Cho Boistous Kick: Kamen Rider Den-O Cho Climax Form *Darkness Moon Break: Kamen Rider Kiva Drop Kick *Shadow Kick: Shadow Moon *RX Kick: Kamen Rider BLACK RX *Double Kick: Kamen Rider BLACK and Kamen Rider BLACK RX (Decade) *Amazing Mighty Kick: Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form *Rider Shoot: Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form *Gold Smash: Kamen Rider Kaixa *Lucifer's Hammer (Kusaka Version): Kamen Rider Delta *Burning Smash: Kamen Rider Garren **Burning Divide: Kamen Rider Garren *Emperor Moon Break: Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form **Dogabaki Emperor Break: Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form *King's Burst End: Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Joker Extreme: Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker *Double Xtreme: Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme Corkscrew Kick *RX Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider BLACK RX *Doomsday (Unite Final Vent): Kamen Rider Ohja *Spinning Attack: Kamen Rider Chalice **Spinning Dance: Kamen Rider Chalice *Emperor Moon Break (Variation): Kamen Rider Kiva *Hishouzan (Variation): Kamen Rider Knight *Swirling Rider Kick: Kamen Rider G Axe Kick *Stronger Den Kick (variation): Kamen Rider Stronger *Gills Heel Claw: Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Heel Claw: Kamen Rider Exceed Gills *Rider Kick (Videogame Variation): Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Scissor Kick *Veno Crash: Kamen Rider Ohja *Blizzard Crush: Kamen Rider Leangle Flying Knee Kick *Drive Divider : Kamen Rider Imperer Side Kick *Rider Jump --> Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (Throw/Kick combination) *Den-Rider Kick (Full Charge - Solid Attack - Variation): Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Gaoh *Mighty Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form (Kamen Rider Decade: Kuuga's World) Roundhouse Kick *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Kabuto **Counter Kick (Rider Kick): Kamen Rider Kabuto *Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Caucasus *Counter Kick (Rider Kick): Kamen Rider Gatack (Hyper Battle Video) *Axel Crimson Smash (Variation): Kamen Rider Decade Faiz Axel Form *Den-Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form Jumping Roundhouse Kick *Extender Kick (Rider Kick): Kamen Rider Kabuto *Rider Kick: Kamen Rider Gatack *Hyper Kick (Rider Kick): Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form (Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle Only) *Den-Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *Fang Strider: Kamen Rider Double FangJoker Tornado Kick *Kitoujutsu: Senpuujin (Whirlwind Blade): Kamen Rider Ibuki *Fang Strider: Kamen Rider Double FangJoker (Variation) Spinning Back Kick *Gills Heel Claw (Variation): Kamen Rider Gills *Exceed Heel Claw (Variation): Kamen Rider Exceed Gills *Emperor Moon Break (Variation): Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Den-Rider Kick (Variation): Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *Accel Glanzer: Kamen Rider Accel Category:Kamen Rider Finishers